The Sonic Warfare
by Supersilverblaze
Summary: When Sonic becomes the king,the usually good hedgehog usurps to his powers and turns evil.Shadow joins forces with a few of his friends and tries to fight Sonic but as the battle continues,the villains arrive.OC warning!Plz R&R Chap 9 is editted!
1. The start of a new era

Disclaimer: Sonic and co © Sega

The Sonic Warfare Chapter 1

~The start of a new era~

Sonic had finally ascended the throne. As the crown was placed on his head, he usurped to his powers turned into a greedy and evil hedgehog. He did not even give any of his 103 countries to his loyal friend, Tails! He only said Tails would be his next heir only is he hadn't had a son and Tails must obey him at all costs. Sonic decided to stay in the Capital City of Mobius, Morea.

When Shadow heard about this news, he felt anger grab hold of him. What he was most furious about was that Sonic did not treat his people equally. He always gave the nobles a good life while the poor peasant citizens starved. And moreover, it was Sonic himself was taught Shadow to be a hero. Ever since that day, Shadow was never ever a bad guy anymore and he got rid of his evil reputation. The black hedgehog thought, "Let me form an alliance! It shall be called The Anti-King Sonic Alliance." He then sent his messenger to ask Lord Tails to join.

Sonic becomes bad. And Shadow becomes good. What is this new era going to bring? Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Capture!


	2. Capture!

Disclaimer: Sonic and co © Sega, and Cutie the rabbit, Caremore the chao © my sister Caremore the chao.

The Sonic Warfare Chapter 2

~Capture!~

"Charge!" Shadow roared as his army charged into one of the biggest country in Mobius, Ultimate Country. Tikal and Rouge had already got 2 other countries, namely; Peaceful City and a small state, Chao Country. Shadow ordered 500 soldiers to guard Ultimate while the other 500 separate themselves to Peaceful and Chao Country. However, Shadow needed more armies to guard these 3 countries.

Shadow was a good ruler and educated the people about equality, which they became good citizens. Though he had 100 newly recruits, he knew that Sonic could strike anytime. He hoped Tails would reply soon. Just then, his massager arrived. " The massager greets his honor, Lord Shadow!"

"Ahem," The massager rolled out the paper and read.

"Dear Lord Shadow,

I have decided to join you. I agree that Sonic is very evil. Unfortunately, I cannot go to your country now as Sonic will be able to catch me and will know I joined your alliance, which then we will be in deep trouble. However, I have sent 400 of my super Mech to you with this letter. Can't wait to meet you next week.

Good luck with defending your countries,

Lord Tails "

"Oh yes, next week is the Lords' meeting! Sonic won't be suspicious." Shadow smirked, contented with Tail's idea. He placed the 400 super mechs he had now outside the gates of the 3 countries. (The countries are side by side)

The next day, Sonic found that 3 of his country were stolen by a hedgehog. (He don't know he was Shads). The blue blur set the local armies of the surrounding states to attack. 70,000 soldiers stormed towards Ultimate Country. Shadow defended the ground bravely, but the wall gates were still damaged. Shadow sent his massager to Rouge, asking the bat to ambush between Peaceful City and Chao Country. "They will be there once they find Ultimate hard to get back." The black hedgehog wrote.

The super mechs fought with the soldiers. Though they were outnumbered, the mechs were more skillful. Shadow dressed himself as an enemy soldier and led a group of 20 bomb soldiers, dressed the same. He went into a crowd and fired all the bombs, making Sonic suffer heavy casualties. Shadow then used Chaos Control with his blue emerald, the only emerald that the alliance had, back to the gates.

Thinking that there were more traps and ambushes, the local armies began killing each other. Blueberry, leader of Country Blue, led out his army of the horrible massacre and they proceeded to Peaceful and Chao Country. "The King would reward us," they thought.

Country Blue split themselves into groups of 5, each containing 2000 soldiers. They prepared for a pincer attack. Suddenly, a shot was heard in the air which aroused the suspicion of Country Blue. While their titled their heads to the sky, Rouge and her bat gang attacked on the ground. They had fired a missile to distract the intruders. Country Blue was left with 4 groups and they headed for Chao Country.

Chao Country was a small and nearly defendless country. Country Blue was confident that they would get it. They reached the gates and managed to charge through. To their horror, the city was totally empty. Just then, the gates were closed and the city was like a burning furnace. Country Blue pitifully died inside.

When King Sonic heard that he ad suffered heavy loses, he called for a retreat at once. Shadow ordered the soldiers to rebuilt Chao Country and Ultimate while the Super Mechs guarded. He was really looking forward to seeing Tails next week.

Summary of the armies

King Sonic

Guards 10,000

Royal Army 1 million

2nd Royal Army Super( Blue, Yellow, Grey, Black, Red) 200 000 each

Local Army 93 x 10 000+20 000(100 countries,5 defendless)

Lord Tails

Super Mech 1000 (produced new)

Knight Shadow

Army 11050 (loss 20050)

Now that Shadow has gotten 3 countries, the war has just began. But this is just the start of it. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Alliance Strengthened.


	3. Alliance Strengthened

Disclaimer: Sonic and co © Sega

The Sonic Warfare Chapter 3

~Alliance Strengthened~

The week flew by and it was the Lords' Meeting. Shadow was pleased that Sonic had not found out that he was the one who captured the countries, for Tails had created a Mech called Mech Hedgehog and gave it to Shadow, who in turn made Mech Hog the one who "captured" the countries.

"Good day, Lord Tails," Shadow bowed for Tails was one of the highest lords. Together with Lord Espio, Lord Silver and Lord Knuckles, they began the meeting.

"What do you think about the King decision of equality?" Tails began. All the lords complained about that. Espio spoke, "I heard Mech Hedgehog is ruling 3 countries, namely Ultimate Country, Peaceful City and Chao Country. Any idea who Mech Hog is?" Shadow gave a wink to Tails. "Hmm, I heard he made an alliance, would anybody want to join?" To their upmost surprise and joy, all lords raised their hands. Shadow then revealed the truth and soon, all Lords agreed to meet Shadow at Ultimate a week later. Shadow also assigned Silver to capture a city named Future while Espio wound get the Ninja Villages. All was settled and the lords left.

Summary

Future City is one of the 7 defenseless countries surrounding Shadow's countries. Ninja Villages is a stretch of small states near the surrounding countries. Knuckles lives on Angel Island. The rest of the lords live in Mobilord, a palace in Morea created for the lords to live. Shadow lives in Ultimate.

Lord Knuckles

Guards 4

Army 500

Priest of Echidnas 800

Massagers 2

How will Silver get Future City? Find Out in Chapter 4: The 4th Shadow Country.


	4. The 4th Shadow Country

Disclaimer: Sonic and co © Sega

The Sonic Warfare Chapter 3

~Alliance Strengthened~

The week flew by and it was the Lords' Meeting. Shadow was pleased that Sonic had not found out that he was the one who captured the countries, for Tails had created a Mech called Mech Hedgehog and gave it to Shadow, who in turn made Mech Hog the one who "captured" the countries.

"Good day, Lord Tails," Shadow bowed for Tails was one of the highest lords. Together with Lord Espio, Lord Silver and Lord Knuckles, they began the meeting.

"What do you think about the King decision of equality?" Tails began. All the lords complained about that. Espio spoke, "I heard Mech Hedgehog is ruling 3 countries, namely Ultimate Country, Peaceful City and Chao Country. Any idea who Mech Hog is?" Shadow gave a wink to Tails. "Hmm, I heard he made an alliance, would anybody want to join?" To their upmost surprise and joy, all lords raised their hands. Shadow then revealed the truth and soon, all Lords agreed to meet Shadow at Ultimate a week later. Shadow also assigned Silver to capture a city named Future while Espio wound get the Ninja Villages. All was settled and the lords left.

Summary

Future City is one of the 7 defenseless countries surrounding Shadow's countries. Ninja Villages is a stretch of small states near the surrounding countries. Knuckles lives on Angel Island. The rest of the lords live in Mobilord, a palace in Morea created for the lords to live. Shadow lives in Ultimate.

Lord Knuckles

Guards 4

Army 500

Priest of Echidnas 800

Massagers 2

How will Silver get Future City? Find Out in Chapter 4: The 4th Shadow Country.


	5. Super Grey Trouble Part 1

Thank you to all who read this story :) and made it to 104 hits! Please continue to read and support this story! :)

Disclaimer: Sonic and co © Sega, Angry birds © Rovio Mobile and Cutie the rabbit, Caremore the chao © my sister Caremore the chao.

The Sonic Warfare Chapter 5

~Super Grey Trouble Part 1~

From a tall tree, the skillful ninja watched from above. Ninja Villages would be difficult to get, he predicted. There were 5 villages in total, and while their technology was not so good, they were ninjas that live up to their name. Take one for example. Stripes the Tiger. He was real good at sword play and had the fire element, meaning he was well versed in fire style techniques. Espio sighed and headed back to Mobilord, the place where Sonic's friends and lords live.

Espio tried to seek help from the clever fox to capture Ninja Villages, but Tails had his hands full. Making Super Mechs for the Silaze couple was hard work. Then the chameleon had an idea. He led all his forces to Future.

Meanwhile, news had reached Morea that Future was taken by traitor Silver. Sonic was furious with fury. He ordered the Super Greys, a part of the 2nd royal army to attack Silver at once. "With 200 000 soldiers in his path, he will never survive!" The king laughed grimly.

Back to Espio and Coco. They settled in Future City. Espio sent a guard to Shadow for enforcement. Meanwhile, he led a group of 30 elite ninjas to patrol the area around Future. Espio shuddered with fear as he heard one of his ninjas gasped," My Lord, bad news! Super Greys are approaching!"

Luckily the good prediction of the wise Shadow had saved them. The black hero knew that Sonic will be very angry with Silver for betraying him, therefore he dispatched 10 groups of 50 soldiers each to ambush the path the Super Greys took. Next, he sent 10 000 troops to Future City. Finally. He took hold of the chance to ask Rouge and Tikal to spring an attack on Morea so that Sonic will try to retreat the Super Greys. Shadow only hoped it would work.

Espio ordered the 100 ninjas now on his command to built huge slings faster. 300 of them were guarding the back gate should any sneaky plan of Sonic involved with the back gate happen.

"Shadow, the estimated time the Super Greys are coming is exactly one day!" Tails yelled into the phone as he built the Super Mechs at supersonic speed." I know." Shadow grunted back to Tails. "He have to split them." The fox suddenly had a mega brainwave. He called Espio at once. "HEY! Tails how dare you put away the phone!" Shadow yelled menacingly into the phone.

What marvelous idea has Tails thought of? What does can the huge slings that Espio built defeat the Super Greys? Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Metal rampage


	6. Metal rampage

Disclaimer: Sonic and co © Sega

Cutie the rabbit, Caremore the chao my sister © Caremore the chao.

The Sonic Warfare Chapter 6

~Metal rampage~

The physic hedgehog was plain worried. He knew his friends have helped him to the fullest, but alas, they did not know the power of the Super Greys. They were fully amoured form head to toe, and wielded heavy weapons. There was only one thing that could break their amour, and that was TNT. (otherwise explosives)

Fortunately, that was exactly what Tails had thought of. He phoned Espio and told him to release his packages of TNT and bomb angry birds. Better still, Espio had many explosive supplies. the chameleon replied, "That's why I built the huge slings!" Tails continued to urge Espio to lay bomb traps so together with Coco, the duo laid the explosives.

The enemy marched on victoriously. Their captain was none other than Sharp The Grey-Wolf, one of the 10 skillful knights. Sharp was good at sword-fighting and defense. He also had many tricks up his sleeves. He had sent 20,000 soldiers on horses to attack Ultimate, Country, knowing that Mech Hog would guard Future City.

The Super Greys reached Ultimate first, much to the surprise of the ultimate lifeform and Mech Hedgehog. "Mech Hog, get ready to attack the enemy! I will ambush them at the back." With a word of "Chaos Control!", he went off.

By now, the enemy was charging at the walls of Ultimate. The guards put up much resistance, but their efforts proved to be useless. "Chaos Spearss..." whispered Shadow silently. Millions of green arrows speared at the Super Greys. They found their weapons blunt after the arrow assault. "Charge!" Roared Shadow and Mech Hog, their armies closing in on the 20,000 strong enemy. Mech Hog used their in-built amour blaster on the Super Greys, blasting their amour to pieces. "You can never defeat me!" laughed Mech Hog with triumph. The rest of the fight was followed by Super Mechs destroying the Super Greys.

Tails was once again busy with the Super Mechs, but at last he had found an easier way to built the robots. The kit had delicately made a fine Mech who could make Super Mechs on its own. "I'll call you Mech Builder." Tails smiled proudly at his great invention. The gigantic Mech had arms that could spin and countless joints that could go and angle it wanted to, all for building the Super Mechs. Tails left his castle with an emerald tracker in his hand. "With Mech Builder to do the job, I can go emerald hunting again." Tails thought.

The tracker was glowing brighter than ever. Tails stopped in front of a stone and looked around. There was no one there to take the emerald, leaving the fox suspicious. Just as Tails reached out to take it, something flicked his hand away and clutched the Chaos Emerald. "Who are you?" Tails shouted, a little scared. "I, am, the infamous, Metal Sonic!" the robot growled, gripping the emerald tightly. Tails produced a metallic object in his hand. Seconds later, a robot resembling Tails appeared. "I am Mech Tails. Ready to serve my creator and destroy you!" Mech Tails said in a slightly low, robotic voice. "Hahaha, to think you can even hurt me. Very well, for your courage, I shall stay here a little more longer for you to prove just how weak you are." Metal chuckled. But just as he finished his sentence, he received a strong kick on his metallic cheek. "Not bad, but you will soon be finished." Metal growled a little, feeling offended. But he really should not talk that much, for our clever fox hero tossed a few paralysis rings around the metallic copy.

"You forgotten I have the Chaos Emerald here, foxy. Even if I can't walk, I can still move." Metal smirked when he realized Mech Tails was doing the same trick again. "Chaos Control!" And the evil robot disappeared and reappeared behind Mech Tails. "You really should higher your Mech's intelligence, Tails. But anyway, you get to taste my signature attack. Metal Surge!" Metal Sonic laughed evilly as he shot his attack. But Mech Tails isn't that stupid. He turned around, holding a mirror in his hand. Metal tried to use Chaos Control, but it was too late as he could not recover his shock. "Have a taste of your own medicine, Metal." Mech Tails grinned before snatching away the Chaos Emerald. "My Lord, let's us be off." And Both foxes escaped through the use of Chaos Control. Metal Sonic glared at the spot where he last seen the foxes. How he was going to destroy them the next time he sees them.

Tails has a Chaos Emerald, and so is Shadow. How will Tails' idea help to save Future City? Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Super Grey Trouble part 2.

Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Super Grey Trouble part 3.


	7. Super Grey Trouble Part 2

Disclaimer: Sonic and co © Sega

Cutie the rabbit, Caremore the chao my sister © Caremore the chao.

The Sonic Warfare Chapter 7

~Super Grey Trouble Part 2~

(part 2 of 4)

Meanwhile, news had reached Morea that Mech Hedgehog was going to spring an attack on Sonic. Nonetheless, the blue hedgehog was fearless." Think he can make withdraw the Super Greys? Ha!" he thought.

However, just at that moment, two mysterious figures jumped into the throne room from the window! They were none other than Rouge and Tikal, and Rouge had double edged sword under the hedgehog's neck. His guards tried to rescue their king, but that only made the bat draw the sword closer to Sonics' throat. "Okay! Don't kill me! What do you want!" the blue blur yelled, worried and frightened.

"Retreat the Super Greys, or else!" Rouge hissed. Sonic frantically issued an order to retreat the army. But when the knights left, Sonic had a sly grin on his face. Why, this hedgehog was more cunnier than his friend fox!

As the knights jumped out of the window, they found spears at the bottom of the ground which they were landing on! Rouge grabbed Tikal and flew up, but alas! There were spikes on the top as well and the bat knight was flying towards it. She fainted as the spikes pierced through her helmet and left Tikal falling helplessly to hit spear bottom.

Metal Sonic returned from his failure mission to get the yellow Chaos Emerald. He groaned as he recalled the events as he tried to get the gem. Metal called towards the five copies of Sonic, Amy and Scourge. "My lord, shall we take revenge against the foxes?" A old hedgehog bowed. His name was Fu Fu and he had had a messy green mop of hair on his head. All the copies, which they named themselves as "The Insane Copies" looked like Sonic but had the messy green mop of hair. The only exception was Mr. Rose, who was a copy of Amy's father. He was a grouchy old hog who would get very as agitated every now and then. IOMG and Ashahhh were crazy teens would yell for no reason all the time. The most sensible was Instant Me, a hedgehog who could change into anybody's body. The only crazy thing about her(or him) was that she/he was so obsessed in Sonic that she/he turned insane.

"That will come later." Metal Sonic grumbled. "For now, let's hope Death The Devil Wolf and his friend Bloodie The Mosquito would join us. Nazo sent a request for them to join the Dark Rulers. Death is really good at weapons and he will help us to conquer this world!" Metal crackled evilly.

Rouge awoke after 3 hours and struggled to sit up. She felt her head being wrapped up in bandages. She craned her neck to get a better view of her surroundings. The jewel thief was confused to see where she was. "Are you alright?" A familiar concerned voice asked. "Tikal? Where am I?" Rouge groaned. "Don't you worry. You are at the royal hospital. It was Cutie and her chao Caremore who saved us from the fatal fall.

"What fall? I don't remember anything about falls except that one time I landed on knucklehead." Rouge said with a confused expression. Tikal and Cutie giggled a little. The peaceful Echidna then explained everything, from Cutie burning the guards' amour to pieces to how they got into the hospital. At that moment, King Sonic arrived.

"Knight Cutie, why did you knock out my guards to save some pesky commoners?" Sonic yelled at her poor ears, enraged at Cutie's actions eariler. "But it is right to save lives!" Cutie argued as Tikal tried to put on disguises on herself and Rouge. "But this is the royal hospital! Peasants are supposed to be on that stinky, lame Local Hospital!" Sonic roared, his muzzle turning red. With that Sonic's guards chased awy Cutie, her chao, Tikal and Rouge.

"I hope you guys are alright." Cutie waved goodbye to her newly found friends. "Don't you worry," Rouge winked. "She's right, we will be but soon once this evil Sonic changes but to his old self!" Tikal added.

Sorry for the long wait, but I shall make up the past 2 weeks chapters. And by evil Sonic, I don't mean Scourge okay? ^^


	8. Super Grey Trouble Part 3

Disclaimer: Sonic and co © Sega

Cutie the rabbit, Caremore the chao my sister © Caremore the chao.

The Sonic Warfare Chapter 8

~Super Grey Trouble Part 3~

(part 3 of 4)

It seemed as if the once trusty blue blur had broke his promise to the female knights. The Super Greys continued to march on without stopping and Silver thought it was time he take matters to his own hands. He had decided to lead a force of 500 newly created Super Mechs to battle. "What a coward! It has been days since this war has started and he has only come out of hiding now." Sharp The Grey Wolf scowled and unsheathed his silver double-edged sword. "Prepare to kill the traitor, Super Greys!" he lunged forward at our silver hero.

Despite the hound's cleverness in strategies, he had totally forgotten that Silver had physic powers. Silver easily got hold of Sharp with his telekinetic. The Super Greys tried to rescue their general, but they had to deal with the amour piercing Super Mechs. Soon, Mech Hog appeared with his army with orders from Shadow to assist Silver. He took aim at the now in mid-air wolf but was blocked by the latter's sword blade. "Lord Silver, put him down, I will deal with him." Mech Hog bowed respectfully.

"As you wish." Silver tossed Sharp away, creating a small crater in the process. The grayish hound tried to block Mech Hog's Chaos Spears(Shadow asked him to take his emerald) but the robot's attacks were too quick for him. After all, Mech Hog was created by Tails to combine the golden trio's powers. Nevertheless, Sharp defended himself well and Mech Hog had no way to break his defense.

Meanwhile. Silver signaled to his robotic ally that the Super Mechs were failing. The heroic duo retreated immediately to avoid heavy loses. "Cowards," Sharp got up and gathered his forces as they continued to look for traps. They had found the groups of 50 soldiers ambushing them, and it was hindering their march to Future City. He had to win, not for his King, but for himself. He was everybody's enemy in disguise.

Okay, its quite short and its just about Silver and Mech Hog trying to defeat Super Grey but to no avail. But the next chapter is sure to be long. Review and I will upload the next chapter tomorrow. ^^ And yes, the link to the /RVvGo9nzxwI enjoy!

What is Sharp's true identity? Will the heroes win as this Super Grey Trouble comes to an end? Find out in the next Sonic Warfare.

I'm sorry for not updating my story quickly! I'm have been obessed in Percy Jackson, so I'm wondering if I should start a crossover of Percy Jackson with Sonic. Please poll! :D


	9. Super Grey Trouble Part 4

The Sonic Warfare Chapter 9

~Super Grey Trouble Part 4~

(part 4 of 4)

I'm sorry for not updating this any sooner. I was too busy playing Gaia online. By the way, I think after this I'll make a sequel to it. Check out my Deviant Art account for cover art! (I'll make one for this as well)

Supersilverblaze:do the disclaimer plz.

Silver: Sonic and co belongs to Sega, Angry birds belongs to Rovio Mobile and Cutie the rabbit, Caremore the chao belongs to my sister Super Angry Birds.

Tails: Your sis changed name?

Supersilaze: Yeah. Without further ado, let's begin!

Back to Espio and Coco, the two whom had not been mentioned for some time. They had heard Tails that the Super Greys(We'll call them SG) were reaching in 2 hours' time. Espio was getting sick of the SG and asked his ninjas to shoot bomb birds at SG. However, only the rear troops got hit. There wasn't any time to lose. By now, if you peered closely, you could see grey dots dotting the horizon. They were shooting arrows in which the heroes could barely duck. Just as everybody thought it was doomsday, Mech Hog said simply," Blaze and Coco can transform to their super forms by using the Sol Emeralds." Everyone stared at Coco. Why would she be able to use Sol Emeralds anyway?

"You're right, Mech Hog. Sol emeralds are power-ups that enhance the elemental powers of a person. Since Coco's power is Lightning-based, she can use the Sol Emeralds. " Blaze spoke up to dismiss any confusion. " Yep, Good thing Tails installed this piece of information in my database." Mech Hog nodded.

"So, I… just say 'transform'?" Coco stuttered nervously. She had never transformed with anything but the Amazing Diamonds, gems which only Amazons can use to transform into their Amazing forms (like super forms) or change into another animal. "No worries, Coco. The threat in front of us is worse." Coco nodded seriously. It was now...or never.

"Transform!" the girls yelled, the emeralds swirling around them at supersonic speed. Blaze had a pink aura around her, and her fur turned slightly pink. Anywhere within a metre of her heated up. On the other hand, Coco had a glowing yellow aura and her fur turned a little yellow. Anywhere within a metre of her felt electrifying. Despite their difference in colors, they were going to bring the heat literarily.

Burning Blaze soared forward and ignited her hands with fire and shot fire balls at the SG. Shockingly, Sharp managed to repel the flames. Thankfully, Blaze was able to absorb the flames. The wolf lifted off his disguise to reveal himself. Erazor Djinn! "Hahahaha! Never expected me, have you?" the evil genie laughed wickedly. Everyone panicked. How could Burning Blaze and Electric Element defeat the immortal genie?

Just then, Shadow arrived. The Ultimate Lifeform surprisingly supported everyone and told them, "No matter how great the odds are against us, we will team up as one and fight Erazor Djinn!" The crowd cheered and reeled their fists back, prepared for a great battle. Even the Angry Birds wanted to help. "Take this!" Red Bird launched himself towards Erazor furiously, but the Djinn simply brushed the bird away annoyingly. "You birds have proved yourselves to be worthless." Erazor crackled. Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice Yellow Bird taking aim and smashed his cheek. "I'll kill you and fry you with my curse! You Annoying Birds!" he unsheathed his giant razor blade and lunged forward.

"Hey genie, watch where're ya going or you'll be toast!" Burning Blaze grinned as she stretched her hands out to fire out a barrage of fireballs. Erazor tried to dodge, but there were just too many. The evil Djinn ended up having much bruises. "Take my Flame of Judgment!" Erazor had enough of this humiliation as a laser-shaped flame shot out of his hand. The royal princess quickly created a giant-sized fire ball in both of her palms before releasing it. The powerful flames made contact with each other but Blaze's fireball had clearly more force and sent both flames towards the evil genie. Erazor stopped his curse before it could harm him. What a close shave for him.

Erazor Djinn unsheathed his mighty blade once more and was prepared to destroy Blaze once and for all when he smashed into an invisible barrier created by Silver using his physic powers. "Thanks Silver." Blaze called out to her best friend below. Silver nodded as if to say "No Problem." Erazor smashed on the ground with a loud thud and was standing up when he found that his new enemy was distracted. "Great. A chance." He thought. He flew up and swiped his blade at Blaze back but was blocked by Electric Element instead. "Looks like you've forgotten me." the rabbit smirked as their metallic weapons clashed noisily. "Hmph. You're not even a match for my power." Erazor grumbled and prepared to knock Coco's sword out of her hand when a painful surge of electricity ran through him and he let go of his blade instantly. "I will not be that foolish to challenge your power, Erazor." Coco called out to now falling genie.

Shadow was beside where Erazor had landed and thought he should have some fun too. He threw a Chaos Spear at the Djinn but Erazor countered attack with his spells and returned the blow to its owner. Shadow smirked and teleported away with his favorite technique. The Djinn was confused having not seen this technique before and stood his ground, blade ready. To his horror, thousands of Chaos Spears rained down like arrows before a mighty red blur came crashing to Erazor shouting, "CHAOS BLAST!" in the process. Erazor got up and healed himself with magic while wondering where his blade was so he could slice off that rat's head. But Shadow had already passed the blade to Mech Hog who was ready to fight.

"Never mind, I still have this double-edged sword." Erazor pulled out the silver weapon and charged at the machine. "My analysis confirms that this is a magic blade." Mech Hog said in his usual robot tone as he scanned the blade's abilities using the sensors on his robotic hand. "Yes it is, metal scrap but you won't live long to use it!" Erazor tried to spear through the "scrap metal" 's amour but the amour was made of Prowertal, the strongest kind of metal invented by Tails. Mech Hog immediately made his move by shooting a fire arrow at Erazor, nearly making the genie lose balance as he dodged. The robot and genie exchanged blows for some time, but Mech Hog had the upper hand since the razor blade could do magic. Erazor tried to make the Flame of Judgment again, but Mech Hog was able to land a killing blow to the genie and the Djinn escaped his death by evaporating into a puff of black smoke.

The SG attack upon seeing their captain disappearing. However, they were silly enough to smash at Silver's barrier. Seeing they were this close, Espio and his ninjas fired the Angry Birds. Egg birds landed their rotten eggs to their enemy, causing them to take their amour out desperately in an attempt to get rid of the terrible rotting smell. Burning Blaze, Shadow, the ninjas, Knuckles,(who apparently came late), Amazing Coco and all of their armies crushed the SG relentlessly and managed to wipe out most of the enemy, while a few cowards ran away to report the incident to King Sonic. At last, the once dangerous threat was over. However, everyone was not pleased. Erazor Djinn, the immortal genie was back once and again.

Once again, I'm awfully sorry for the long wait. :( I will create a story cover at my deviant art account for compromise ok? I think this chapter is quite the longest and many characters were involved. ^^ Also, Coco's Sol form is called Electric Element as her full name is Coco Element Amazer. (That is, in order to have names that have the same beginning letter) But Coco 100% likes to be called Coco rather than Element!

Sonic: Hey, in my world, Compromise does not exist!

Supersilverblaze: Whatever. Back to the story! The SG are defeated, but a new threat has risen! Will Erazor return for revenge? Stay tuned for chapter 10: Genie Story. Reviews are loved and will grant you coco cola made of 100% CO2! XD

Special Thanks to

Lord Kelvin

For reviewing!


End file.
